The invention relates to a method for forming at least a pit comprising the following successive steps:                localized treatment of at least an area of a first layer formed by a material able to change physical state, to make said area go from a first physical state to a second physical state,        and selective etching of said area via a free surface of said first layer.        
The invention also relates to use of such a method in fabrication of an optic recording medium.